365 Days
by NejiTenLuva
Summary: Follow Tenten in a year of her hectic and silly life. NejiTen, will have other pairings and WILL be M rated in the future.


**Hello everyone! I am, officially, back from the dead! Well, I might as well have been. I haven't been working on FanFiction for ages. Anyway, this is a brand new, right off the top of my head fiction. As the title says, this story will have 365 chapters, and it's all about Tenten and Neji, and…well, whatever plot twists I can throw around. Anyway, please do remember that this is just a total RAMBLE. It may have a plot here and there, but other than that this is pretty much a life story. I don't know how to put it. xD But it's just for entertainment.**

**Anyway, do enjoy. :D**

* * *

_**New Years Day**_

A mind blowing _**pop**_ crashed against Neji's eardrums as Tenten let loose yet another party-popper. She's been after every noise-making object in reach… since midnight, and sadly for Hyuga Neji, he decided to participate. He realized a little too late that it wasn't his brightest choice, seeing as it was now almost nine in the morning and his spaz of a teammate couldn't chill. Well, at least he knew he could immediately find someone if they needed a party to start, because he knew damn well that this girl would throw a party all on her own.

Which was, as predicted by the prodigy, happening now.

Several other party guests were long gone drunk and crashed out, bordering the walls and furniture with their sleeping forms and scattered bottles. Kiba was bent backwards on the couch's armrest, with a disturbing amount of drool gently meandering down into his nose, and between his never-stirring eyes. Naruto was a helpless mess, what with a purposely placed bottle of Sake in his collar and his clothes barely keeping together from the harsh actions it went through the night before. Sakura stayed decent and managed to drag herself onto the couch before she fell into a drunken slumber; surprisingly she hadn't mauled the Uchiha that stayed for a few hours. And Lee…well, no one knows what happened to the youthful kid. All they could remember before they gave-in to their weak bodies was Lee screaming "Hallelujah!" down the street and almost getting rammed by a nervous driver. They just hoped he wouldn't roam too far, because they knew all too well that that boy wasn't getting sober anytime soon.

Somehow though, Neji kept himself awake to keep an eye on Tenten, whom was also head-over-heels drunk and spinning party decorations around on the ceiling fan. It was only when the fan halted and made a faint, deep sound due to the streamers getting caught, that Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the kitchen. He sighed at the mess, but ignored it and gently grabbed two glasses out of a cabinet above the, now food coated, black porcelain sink. Letting go of the over-enthusiastic kunoichi, he filled the glasses with water, and handed her one. Her eyes scanned it, slurring a bit.

"What's this for?"

"Just drink it. You need something else besides sugar, beer, and wine in your system. You'll get sick if you don't." He studied her. He could tell she was tired, and he was as well.

"You," She pointed a shaky finger at him, "have no idea watch yer talking about."

He only smirked in return. He couldn't believe how weird this girl really was, but then again, they were _dating_. So he must have accepted this weirdness long before now. He finished his glass before she did, watching her wobble slightly as he set his cup down. She wasn't making any progress with the drinking. She just stood frozen, minus the wobbling, staring at nothing, as if she was having some kind of rush.

"Tenten, drink it." He waited for her response, leaning on the counter and getting a glance from her chocolate eyes.

"But this doesn't taste good. It tastes like poo. Watery poo."

"And tell me, how do you know what watery poo tastes like?" A grin slid its way across his face, enjoying her facial expressions as she tried to think straight.

"I drank...this!" She swung the glass in front of her, dropping at least a third of its quantity.

"Alright, give me it." He took the glass out of her shaky hand, dumping out the rest of what was inside. His attempt at getting her to settle down was starting to fail, so he spun behind her, picked her up, and slung her over his right shoulder. This rewarded him with several giggles and a nice kick to the face, but at least where he was taking her he could lock her in a room and force her to rest. Last time she did this, she was sent to the hospital for dehydration and minor hyperventilation. **(A/N: Yes…this happened to me.) **And he really didn't want to have to sit by her in a sweaty hospital room listening to her complain about her pains, the cold water going into her arm, the lights being too bright, the doctor being ugly or weird, anything.

Once he made his way up the stairs, which he had absolutely no fun trekking, he opened the door to her room and threw her onto her bed from the doorway. She hit the mattress with a muffled "oomph" and turned her head to see the Hyuga reaching for the door knob.

"Where ya goin'?" She reached an arm up, only to have it fall back down.

"I have to go." He rested against the entryway and felt a wave of exhaustion fall over him.

"Aww, come sleep with me." She had a sad yet desperate look planted on her face, but somehow Neji managed to fight back. He smiled, and made his way over to her, crouching down beside the bed.

"I have to go home, silly." He closed his pale, lavender eyes and gently grazed her cheek with his lips, feeling her body temperature rise from his touch.

"Okay…but you come back soon." Tenten smiled warmly and let the smashed feeling take over, listening as Neji's form eventually left the room, and the door gently closing.

Tenten was woken up by the muffled giggles of her friends.

* * *

**Well, how'd I do? Did I fail? xD Well, I can't say I like the story, but hey, some interesting things will actually happen. *scribbles in nearby notebook* And I have lots of ideas! In fact, if you have an idea for something to happen in one of the days of the year, do message me, and I'll consider adding it and giving you credit. ^-^ Thanks for reading the first day of the year. :P I appreciate anything, even if you only read one word.**


End file.
